clubpenguin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Far Future
The Far Future is a game that shows what will happen on Club Penguin in many years. Planets Arcus Once a small, golden yellow star that gave life; now it has expanded and is a deep crimson color. It has entered its Helium Flash, the stage in which it has begun fusing helium into carbon and oxygen in its core. It has also already consumed the planet Demise. Demise (Destroyed) Once the innermost planet, Demise has been annihilated by the ever-expanding Arcus. Most of the planet's crust had already been strip-mined in a failed attempt to create rings around Arcus. MoltZone After 6 billion years, it has remained the hottest planet in the solar system. This world has been stripped of its atmosphere, and the tidal forces of Arcus have broken and melted the planet's crust. Desertia Once the home for humanity, penguins and puffles, now a barren, yellow desert resulting in the name. Its moon collided 5.9999E9 years from now, resulting in a molten red ring to form around the planet. Terra The current homeworld for penguins. It has been terraformed into a lush, Earthlike planet, hence the name, and its moons were destroyed in the terraformation process. Cadence grew up in a rural, sparsely populated area of Terra after dying from age, but she eventually migrated to one of the central cities near Mascius, where she escaped Terra as a Desertia scavenger. Banus The largest of the asteroids in the Asteroid Belt, Banus is a lifeless, barren rock. Modius The monstrous gas giant of the solar system, wrapped in thick bands of gray, olive green, dark brown, and pitch black clouds and whirlpools. Several of its moons have either collided with each other or the planet itself, but a few remain possible future homes for humanity, penguins and more species. Biggie A amazing land of frostburn ridiculed for it's current name by pookies on Terra, it survived the mass collisions of Modius. It is inhabited by akward-looking aliens. Momumentius One of the few surviving moons of mighty Modius, Narcosis has evolved from a frozen wasteland to a new world of life almost completely covered in water with few land that ended up as beaches. Archangel's helium flash has breathed new life to this human world, but one should take great precautions before descending into the abyss... Softlock Once the called-beautiful of the solar system, Softlock has long since lost its rings, and is now a large, bland, pale yellow sphere. Its moon system, like Modius, is also beginning to collapse to make new rings in the future and thinked as beautiful again. Catastrophus After a deadly collision between the moons Rhea and Titan, the ice of Rhea mixed with the natural gases of Titan, igniting both moons into a nether that has never fully subsided. This new world, Catastrophus, has some oxygen which makes a safe place for landing on a new place. Deep Freeze A pale blue gas giant long since ridiculed for its previous name, a voyage to Deep Freeze is no laughing matter. Its moon system has degraded heavily, leaving very few survivors. Ruins Over the eons, Deep Freeze's moon Ruins has been broken apart and smashed to pieces, only for gravity to pull the debris back into a solid moon. Parts of the moon's insides now cover the titanic mountains and abyssal canyons and valleys, creating a vast, interlocking cavern network that stretches deep into the moon. Ellis The twin world of Ruins, Ellis has destroyed its major moon Triton eons ago, and has drifted into the Kuiper Belt. There, it captured the lonely dwarf planet Iceland, forcing it into orbit. Iceland This frozen world used to float adrift in the outer fringes of the Kuiper Belt, but due to the powerful gravity of Ellis, the object was pulled out of its orbit and into an orbit around the ice giant. Ellis had recently finished annihilating its previous largest moon, Triton, but Iceland orbits far enough away to avoid orbital decay, at least for now. Terminus As Arcus continues to grow, its habitable zone will expand further and further into space. This lonely, small, icy world will be mankind's last home orbiting Arcus , before leaving it behind and plunging into interstellar space. It is later revealed that Terminus is the host of a massive uncatalogued alien creature sleeping beneath the frozen surface, and is the reason why a former research outpost on Terminus suddenly and mysteriously disappeared. YCA5d56yuHYUC6GG This world is truly chaotic. A large orb made almost entirely of gadgets and toys; jet packs, kinder eggs, pots, paper and more. It is the least understood world in the entire Arcus system and is one of multiple ongoing debates. One of the more recent theories is that YCA5d56yuHYUC6GG is not a moon at all, but is actually a colossal gadget by Gary. Only time will tell...